palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow skills:
Shadow skills. (Now there is a very cool Anime by the same name, but this was something that was created for another one of my games a long time ago.)These powers were originally developed by the Immortal Swordsman Ma lin. His origins were shroud within violent bloodshed in another dimension know as The Battlefield of Nightmares. He and his companions Diego and later Mach fought their way out, and at one Point fought their way in. These are the skills used to defeat the shadows. Some of these powers are very similar to the World warrior powers. ( In fact some of consider them a subset of these skills. Possible one of Ma lin’s students modified these for other uses. ) All shadow skills have a Chi/Ki cost that goes with their usage. Shadow skills can be learned with any martial art that can use or learn Chi/Ki powers. Note* 1 point of P.P.E.= 3 points of Chi/ I.S.P. (if I am off let me know but I think that’s the translation) unless just remember Most Spell casters cannot use Chi powers at all. Shadow skills are. Blade beam Unseen Cut 1000 blades Far punch Mirage Mirror Split Image Tree splitter Thunder Strike Shadow strike Destruction * Shadow Burn* Fade* Far Slice* Shadow hands* Ascension * Overdrive* Multi-bolt* Teleport* Shadow Cloak* Tornado * Merge * Energizer * * currently writing them* 'Blade beam: ' It’s a simple technique of channeling chi into a blade and then releasing it. At level 5 you can create a sword of Pure chi. Or extend the size of your sword by 1 foot per level of exp Damage Blade beam: equal to damage of blade plus 1D6 every 3 levels Damage Chi sword*: 3d6 plus 1d6 per 3 levels of exp Range Blade beam: 100 feet plus 10 per level Range Chi sword: 3-4 feet Cost blade beam: 3 chi per shot Cost Chi sword: 30 points for 4 mins. * Note: Chi sword can attack and harm beings of pure chi, astral beings, Spirits, Vampires, Werewolves and other supernatural beings. 'Unseen Cut ' An unusual technique, but strangely effective, Now while the attack only does Sword damage X2 it the attack does more damage then opponents limb can stand then the limb is severed, but done so neatly( like a razor cut) that there is and 85% chance that they don not notice, until they move.. at which point they take and added 10 points of damage and Lose 3 melee attacks writhing in pain.( For the 15% that do notice. If they have any sort of increased healing, Bio regeneration and the such they must remain PERFECTLY still and wait until 10 S.D.C./ H.P./ M.D.C. is healed before they can move again. The limb is still useless until completely healed but at least they still have the limb. Damage: Blade x2 Cost:12 chi per cut '1000 Blades ' This technique is a bit misleading, however the results are still just as deadly. It a Strike is so fast that the opponent actually sees what look like 10 swords coming at them. Not only Incurring –12 to dodge this attack, but there is No parry for the attack due to the number of blades coming at you. Damage: blade damage x 10 Cost: 50 chi 'Far punch ' This works the same way as the power Telekinetic Punch, but instead the User can do M.D. damage with the punch now. Damage: user’s punch damage Range: 50 feet plus 10 per level of exp Cost 5 'Mirage ' This technique is more of a distraction then an attack but it comes quite in handy. This creates a mirage, which can be used in two distinct instances. 1. Before an Attack. When used before an attack if then opponent get to make one Perception check target 17 or above( at –7 if currently in heated combat or angered) if they fail they will attack, taunt or otherwise go after the Mirage. Giving the attacker 1 free attack no chance to dodge or parry. 2. As a Dodge. Adds a bonus of +5 to dodge in addition to any other bonus. Same rules as above except the results are the same as Auto dodge. Cost: 15 for dodge, 25 for attack 'Mirror ' A defensive stance but extremely helpful but can be a bit stress full on the other guy. When this power is effect it last the entire melee of combat, the user will mirror his opponent move for move (can not use special powers/ energy blast or strikes unless they have the World warrior ability of mimic or mutant power of same name) At the same time like a mirror they are slightly off This means unless they have other appendages ( tails, extra arms etc), the attacker will do NO damage to his opponent and ½ damage to himself. Now normally when this happens they would both have damage dealt but the chi infusion acts like a force field to protect from the damage. Cost 50 per melee 'Spilt image ' This one takes Mirage and adds a level of kicking butt. This power allows you to create one clone of yourself per level of experience. This clone has the exact same stats as the character, except the Chi pool which is Split between the person and their clones, now the person can create more clones then 1 per level but each clone after that only has ½ of all their stats while dividing the chi pool even farther. Now if any of the clones are killed before they can remerge with the original the entire Chi in that clone is lost. If they do remerge then the chi is returned. Cost 200 per clone Duration 1 min(4 melees ) per level 'Tree splitter ' This power only works on inanimate objects, power armor and robots count, but Borgs do not. Now while unless in an attack. (–5 to strike) it’s very useful for opening locked doors and other such things. Damage: Automatically does 100 points of damage for per 3 points of Chi spent. 'Thunder Strike. ' One of the more interesting of techniques affecting creatures of negative chi,( Demons, Devils, any creatures of evil alignment) It charges both the user’s fist with electricity of two different polarities. Each strike not only damages the opponent but, in most cases also removes and equal number of points from their P.P.E./ Chi pool. (This power is one of the few that take’s equally from either pools) Damage: 1d6x10 per punch* plus and equal number of I.S.P. /P.P.E. / Chi points are taken. (Roll vs. Nonlethal saves in order to not be stunned. Lose 1 attack,-2 to all actions) Cost: 50 points Duration: 1 min per level of exp. SPECIAL* Thunder striker: To perform the thunder striker after landing the 1st thunder strike the attacker can make a second attack roll. If it is within 3 points of the 1st roll( harder than it sounds) then the attacker hits them with the other fist. Which added the additional damage. Making the attack now 2d6x10 but it destroys 2d6x100 P.P.E. Gods, Alien intelligences, and Greater supernatural creatures Hate this and the Person who did it. Most standard spell casters are normally powerless after this move. Take up 2 attacks. 'Shadow strike ' This ability is a misnomer, This is strike that allows to user to see and strike targets that he normally could not see. It gives the user a difficultly 10 or higher perception check The ability to see shadow melded or otherwise invisible opponents, and strike doing hand-to-hand damage. Damage: equal to hand-to-hand Cost: 10 per minute per level of exp. Category:Martial Arts Power Skills Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Palladium Category:Rifts Category:Content Category:Organization